For many people, media rendering devices which may be stationary, mobile or handheld, have become a part of everyday life. Media rendering technology may be found in many popular devices, for example, digital handheld audio and/or video playback devices, televisions, projection equipment, video and still camera displays, electronic gaming, set top box, medical and scientific equipment, mobile phones, laptops or personal computers and home or commercial entertainment centers.
Media playback devices have become prevalent in the market due to the low cost of communications technology and the ever increasing customer demand for more advanced media delivery systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.